


Love lost

by Fearcrow



Series: Songs of the Soul [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Background Relationships, Character Death, Freeform, Multi, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: In which you find out a bit of background about Mutt and Sans





	Love lost

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my original Series Faerytale. This describes a bit about each pairings time in the underground before they were just ripped from their homes and put into the lives of Classic Sans and Classic Papyrus' lives.

Everything Mutt ever had or wanted was taken away by Sans. His free will; gone (at least to every monster there). His career; gone (well his scientific job anyway. He was still the judge of the underground). Basically, had no friends and stars forbid that Sans; actually; treat him like a brother (in public. Behind the scenes he somewhat did). Of course, that was their “dynamic” ever since he overslept, and Sans was almost dusted due to it. 

Ever since that day he made sure everyone thought Sans was in control. He stopped calling him by his given name and called him Mutt. He was treated like a dog. It was nothing less than he felt he deserved. It kept them alive and Sans worked his coccyx off to get into the royal guard as captain. The monsters of the underground didn’t just fear him, they respected him. He kept the peace. The few monster children were also kept safe because of him and Mutts dynamic.  
But humans were scarce and breaking the barrier was something that stayed on every monster’s mind. They needed out of this underground hell they had come to call home. 

Mutt was also the “player” of the underground, so he earned a reputation of playboy skeleton. While Sans reputation wasn’t tarnished. Not that he didn’t share with his brother and he knew most of the time; unless Sans was in heat; he wouldn’t touch a female. Most weren’t good enough for his high standards. Sometimes Mutt thought that his standards were a little too high. He wasn’t going to tell him that though. 

Then you fell. You made it past the ruins and stepped out into the snow. He watched you from the woods as you took your first steps out into the snow and then did something he saw no other human do; you fell backwards into the snow and started playing in it. You looked like a child just having fun. The scene took him back to when him and Sans were younger and the two of you played in the snow or in the waters at waterfall. 

Stars you were beautiful to him, raven black hair, blue eyes that sparkled like gems, not tall, but not small enough; slightly thick but not overly fat. He couldn’t help but notice the kind of clothes you were wearing… ragged and torn. Holes in your jeans, your shoes; upon further inspection; had holes in them as well; and your coat wasn’t really a coat it was a hoodie. You were going to freeze to death. But sadly, you were human, which meant you weren’t going to live very long down here. Sans would dust you or someone else would dust you and claim that soul of yours. In fact, he wasn’t that far away from you and you didn’t even notice he was there. Hell, he could of just shortcut to you and dusted you himself. 

But something about you seemed to pure… to innocent. So, he decided to sit back and just watch you. After you made some weird thing in the snow using your whole body; a snow angel; he watched as you got up and started hopping around… like a rabbit? Were you really hopping like a rabbit? Watching you more as you hopped and giggled he couldn’t help but silently chuckle to himself as he heard you say, “I’m a rabbit hoppity hop hop” to yourself as you hopped around. He’d be sure you were a child if it wasn’t for your obvious female adult body. 

You had from what he could see a nice rack and that as was perfect, like a heart shape. He never thought he’d be attracted to a human but the more he watched you the more he was not just attracted in a sexual way, but in an intrigued way. You didn’t act like other humans. Most that came in here dusted monsters, acted crazy, or just wanted to die. You seemed to be enjoying yourself. 

When you finally started heading out he moved along creeping behind you. Watching as you stopped a few times to look behind you. Not seeing him you walked on but noticed something you got slower with your walking instead of picking up the pace. Cautiously he started following and then suddenly you were turned around facing him taking in his appearance. Shit… he felt caught. Best to play it cool. 

“Ey’ darlin, come round’ ere’ often?” 

He watched as you smiled and then held out your hand “Not really, but if I knew I’d be greeted by a sexy skela-monster I’d have been down here a lot sooner.” 

That caught him even more off guard… did you just flirt with him? Taking your hand, he shook it and felt a spark between the two of you. Could it be… was it even possible…he found his soul mate and by Toriel you were gorgeous. He was more curious about you and didn’t want you dying. He felt this need to protect you. 

That was going to be tough. But maybe he could convince his brother. 

_______________________________________________________________

Turns out Sans was much more receptive about the whole thing than he initially thought he’d be. Sans had felt the spark too. And soon the whole underground knew that you belonged to the skele-bros. No monster dared to touch you. You even allowed and watched a collar around you’re neck. Of course, you asked for a cat collar vs. a dog collar saying you were more like a cat than a dog. Your personality showed it. There were times you were anti-social. Other times you were loving and affectionate and even liked to rub against Sans and Mutt like a cat would. You even stated you were putting your “scent” on them which made both monsters chuckle. 

You liked to play with cat toys sometimes. So, Sans made sure to get you cat toys when he found them. They affectionately called you their “kitty or kitten” and you fucking meowed at them. 

When you first meowed at them in response to a question they asked that you didn’t want to answer they knew you were quite unusual. But hell, Mutt smoked either Echo flower cigs or dog bones so who were they to judge? 

Hell, you took just as many naps as Mutt did; much to Sans dismay and ire; but your naps were just that short and often always waking up. You never got any sleep ever. On a plus side you kept the house clean as long as both of them left. And it was up to Sans standard of clean. You even cooked and the dishes you made were fantastic. You sang songs to them and loved to paint. Sans being generous and gave you a wall for you paint on. You panted the stars and one of your favorite songs was Mordred’s lullaby. He had come to love that song. As did Sans. 

He had learned that your name was Ali short for Alizabeth and that your last name was Lavuae. That you had been thrown down here by your adopted parents’ son whom hated you. That you had a twin sister, but you had been taken from her at the age of three years old. You were now 19 years old and even though you vaguely remembered your sister you knew that the two of you looked nothing alike. She had red hair and green eyes. You had the hair of your birth mother. But that’s all you could remember. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Months passed Sans had to go and do something for Queen Toriel and Mutt had been told to not slack off and stay inside with you all day. 

“Kitten, m’ goin’ out. Make sure t’ void’ trouble.”

“Okies” you sang back to him as you painted a bit more. You had been adding in flowers to the painting along the wall wearing your collar and being peaceful. He really didn’t want to leave you. 

All good things must come to an end. There had been a human that was dusting monsters left and right and no one had caught them yet. He was going out to try and catch them. 

__________________________________________________________________

Reset after reset after reset happened, each time watching you die by that horrible little child’s hand broke him. And then on the last reset a vile woman with blackened eyes showed up, he gave them a weary look. With each reset you came back, but this new woman was unexpected. 

“Who r’ ya?” Mutt asked the solid black-eyed female with the palest skin he’d ever seen and hair that was even blacker than Ali’s. Her clothes seemed decayed like she’d been buried and rose from the dead. 

“This world is dying.” Her voice even sounded hollow and devoid of any emotion. “It’s time to go Papyrus. You’ll join your brother on the other side. Sadly your mate won’t make it.” 

She didn’t sound sorry… didn’t sound like she cared in the slightest. As she walked closer he noticed that the ground beneath her was turning black like it was decaying. Reaching out she touched him as he growled out. 

Blinking he was outside, outside of a house with more skeletons looking at him. Sans… was there. But Ali… was no where to be seen. 

The two talked with the other skeletons and found that they all had similar experiences but with other beings. Some had the same experience with the being they had encountered. 

What did this new world await for them? Mutt and Sans being distraught over the loss of their mate that they pushed aside their feelings mourning your loss. They built up their walls and slowly Mutt went back to being a skeleton playboy while Sans shut himself off from almost everyone. He hated Blue, he couldn’t stand Edge, he hated Classic. Was indigent over his nickname of Blackberry. He tolerated Classic Papyrus even though he didn’t show it. Months going by and the house was getting full as it was. But his life would change he just didn’t know it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or find a mistake trust me I'm all ears. I do have the next three chapters of Faerytale written just waiting on my editor to read through it. So I'll have those posted as soon as he's done. Let me know what you think so far.


End file.
